<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《如何挽救你的腰肌》 by raojia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028421">《如何挽救你的腰肌》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia'>raojia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>1.性转罗的女体车，PWP，有直白的器/官描写，不适千万别误入！！！ <br/>2.不知道罗妹长啥样的请直接去淘宝搜 非公认 罗 <br/>3. 后原作背景，请勿追究具体细节，我流OOC，慎</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《如何挽救你的腰肌》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.性转罗的女体车，PWP，有直白的器/官描写，不适千万别误入！！！ <br/>2.不知道罗妹长啥样的请直接去淘宝搜 非公认 罗 <br/>3. 后原作背景，请勿追究具体细节，我流OOC，慎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>细长，白皙，柔软，某种意义上甚至可以称得上是漂亮，罗端详着自己的双手，数过手背淡青色的血管和手指末端几不可见的凹陷，这双手看起来很稳，又带有一丝锐利的凉薄气质，修剪圆润的指甲仿佛藏毒带刀。这双手也确实应该拿刀，纤细的柳叶刀，杀人的刀，飞刀……划破皮肤，切开脏腑，掏出仍还跳动的完美心脏再丢它入土。 </p><p>只是，这是双女人的手。                                                                                                </p><p>好奇心害死猫，职业病害死人。此刻的罗对这句话的体会显然已经更深了一层。尘埃落定之后四海归一，他和草帽小子跑到前革命军的根据地去见家长，传说中穷凶极恶的大罪犯龙倒是对自家小孩不管不顾，和罗有过数面之缘的萨博却轻飘飘将路飞拐跑。 </p><p>兄弟两个找了间屋子悄悄谈话，罗的自尊心也不允许他进行偷听，无聊之下就开始在基地里乱走，直走到和伊万科夫撞个正着。 </p><p>罗是个医生，而伊万科夫又有荷尔蒙果实，就算激素对人体的影响不是罗这个外科医生的研究范畴，强烈的求知欲也还是催促他伸出了手，要求伊万科夫给他打下了致命的一针。 </p><p>三天，罗想，只要三天就好，依他的大脑，只要三天就能打好十万字论文的腹稿。 </p><p>不过话说回来，女性的身体还真是…… </p><p>“特拉仔——” </p><p>人比声音慢一步，情又比声音快一脚，他年轻的恋人嚷嚷着冲进他的房间，却又在离他三米的地方来了个紧急刹车。 </p><p>“你……”草帽小子站在原地，头上还带着因为狂奔而留下的汗珠，他一边喘着气一边打量着突兀出现在他房间里的漂亮女孩，有点尴尬又有点愣神，老半天才憋出一句话，“你是特拉仔的妹妹吗？” </p><p>唉呀，罗意外的挑起眉，倒不是因为路飞没认出他——而是因为路飞现在的样子着实有些奇怪，眼神发飘，腰杆挺直，可是要说扭捏却也不像，硬要打比方的话，反而像是……害羞？ </p><p>抱着这个想法再去打量，那些方才被他错过的细节一下子就扎眼了起来，从攥到一起手指到微微泛红的耳尖，他路飞何曾有过这么窘迫的情态。 </p><p>看到了不得了的样子呢，罗想着，心里那点微末的恶劣舔舔爪子抬起头来，心情颇好的一扬嘴角，“你再好好看看，”女孩子既甜又飒的声音响起，“我到底是谁？” </p><p>“唉……”路飞被他问的一愣，又见罗带着笑意拉开自己风衣的拉链，下颚纤弱的阴影，锁骨细腻的圆融，还有胸膛前独一无二的，深海蓝色的纹身。 </p><p>“说啊，”罗恶劣的撩了撩垂到脸颊的发丝，“我是谁？” </p><p>“特，特拉仔……”路飞断断续续的挤出他的名字，结巴的像个真正的毛头小鬼，“你你你，怎么变成……” </p><p>“伊万科夫做的。”罗说，心情很好的又朝路飞的方向走进了些，天不怕地不怕的草帽小子居然会对自己表现出羞涩，看来这次性转除了科研以外也不是全无价值。 </p><p>“看着我，”他刻意压低声线，金色的眼眸猫一般盯紧自己的猎物，“说说看，我和汉库克，哪个好看？” </p><p>“汉库克！” </p><p>没有质疑，没有停顿，原本还处在当机状态的草帽小子一秒回答，然而答案却又出人意料的紧，直震的罗满脑子都是回音。 </p><p>汉库克汉库克汉库克，总觉得自己被反将一军的罗甚至怀疑自己已经原地当机，明明都是身高191深发色的性感七武海，为什么评价差距能拉这么大呢。 </p><p>“但是……”然而，就在他还没从玩脱的打击中清醒过来的时候，他脸红红的小猴子突然又开了腔，“虽然漂亮是汉库克漂亮，但是我喜欢的话，还是只有特拉仔——” </p><p>直球一击命中，罗被砸的甚至有点儿发懵，然而很快的这懵就从精神延续到了肉体，确定了他身份的路飞双手一探就朝着他扑去，然而预想中的习惯疼痛并为到来，不知道是不是体谅到此刻身为女性的自己，路飞少见的留了几分力道，虽然在惯性的作用力下两人还是直接跌进了床，但是这种难得的体贴还是让罗小小的吃了一惊。 </p><p>“特拉仔身上……好香。”路飞小小声的说道，脸还因为身高问题埋在罗的胸上，女孩子柔软的肉体成了恰当的缓冲，倒使得此刻的姿势有种恰到好处的情色。此刻的路飞并未抬头，从罗的角度只能看到他头顶的发旋，然而即便如此他也能感觉到路飞喷在他胸间的呼吸，又急又重，完全不像是定心的样子。 </p><p>真的是，看到了不得了的东西呢。 </p><p>“草帽当家，”他，或者说是’她’慢悠悠的开口，“要不要来做？” </p><p>“唉？”路飞被她惊了一下，抬起头时满眼都是惊愕，然而罗此刻的心情实在是好，嘴角的微笑犹如一只偷腥成功的猫，她晃晃脑袋，耳垂上的金环都随着动作闪闪发光，她抬起手抚摸路飞微微发烫的脸颊，最后却又停在男孩儿下巴的位置，“我说，要不要来做？” </p><p>女孩子的身体柔软的过分，每一个动作都仿佛带着刻意为之的甜蜜，罗深知自己此刻的样子有多清纯好看，更被路飞那点手足无措的处男式慌乱撩的心痒，往日里上了床都坦坦荡荡的少年此刻几乎是看她一眼都不敢，面色烧的通红，被她吻过喉结的时候也僵的厉害。罗在吮吸路飞喉结的时候顺带瞄了一眼草帽小子的下身，蓝色的短裤赫然已经被撑起了一块。 </p><p>嘿～ </p><p>她有点想笑，又觉得这般僵硬实在不适合路飞的很，干脆把原本只拉到胸口的风衣拉链一拉到底，又在整个身体裸露出来的同时继续朝下吻去，路飞不回应，她就自己来，捧着男孩的脸舔他的喉结，让自己的胸贴着他的胸磨蹭，她的纹身与他的伤疤相互对应，光滑与粗糙的两面彼此交融，那是他们各自的执念与伤痕，却又在此时细碎的合二为一。 </p><p>往下，从喉结往下，路过凸起的锁骨，顺着交叉的伤疤，手指擦过起伏不断的肌肉线条，感受紧实的肉体随着呼吸上下的颤动，罗一边舔掉路飞心口的汗珠一边解开自己的牛仔裤往下拉扯，此刻的路飞纯情过头，完全失了往日里吵吵嚷嚷的架势，向来闲不住的橡胶手此刻也只是虚虚的扣着罗风衣下的肩膀，对于罗脱完自己裤子又扒他裤子的举动完全无力阻止，堂堂海贼王，此刻倒成了个被漂亮姐姐调戏到恨不能四处逃窜的小毛孩子。 </p><p>看起来实在好吃的紧。 </p><p>罗分开腿往路飞身上坐去，下身紧贴着路飞的勃起的性器，女性的身体比以往更为柔韧，摩擦起来也不用担心滑走，罗扶着路飞的东西抚慰自己的身体，从微湿的穴口到正充血勃起的阴蒂，细碎的快感潮水般渐渐上涌，合着路飞的模样实在美味到不行。罗舔舔唇角，干脆伸手逗弄起路飞性器的顶端，绕过冠状沟磨蹭，又或者撩拨般的戳弄顶端的小口，猫一样的女孩儿跪坐在恋人身上放肆的自慰，一边揉着自己胸部一边问，“真的不做嘛？” </p><p>局势开始了颠倒。 </p><p>被路飞扣住手腕反压回床的时候罗还有些得意，但很快就因为姿势的突然转变被弄的胯骨发疼，路飞毫无诚意的为此说了句抱歉，然而腮帮实在鼓的厉害——他倒也知道罗是故意逗他。 </p><p>但是知道不等于接受，更不等于能压得下自己的脸红，草帽小子扣着罗的手，赌着气不和她讲话，然而亲吻倒是一如往常，从眼角眉梢开始，又顺着脖颈延续到胸，性转的罗并算不上巨乳，然而胸部的大小却也不是路飞能一手掌握的程度，路飞不和她讲话，就只是沉默得吻着，头发擦过罗的身体，有种酥酥的痒。 </p><p>手指是被人扣住了，然而胸却转移到了别人口中，从罗的角度只能看见路飞趴在自己胸前的样子，说不清道不明的羞耻感伴着乳尖被咬的刺激一同侵入脑中，腰在还没做什么的时候就已经开始了发软，不同的生理机制带来不同的快感体验，相比以往更为细腻入微，身体仿佛变成了琴弦，经不得任何粗糙的触碰，却又在恰到好处的爱抚之下柔软得如同一层棉花，仔细想想，今天的路飞，也确实要比以往温柔。 </p><p>湿滑的舌头沿着她的小腹向下，又绕着肚脐打了圈，肉体仿佛飘在云层花海深处，软到连小指都不想动弹，她和路飞的性爱从未有这般的亲呢平和。 </p><p>想到此处的时候她忍不住将路飞的手攥得更紧了些，却没留神路飞此刻已经吻到的她的腿间。 </p><p>“哈——” </p><p>阴蒂被舔过的瞬间罗就被带出了全身的反应，腿几乎是下意识的就要并拢，然而这举措却又被草帽小子的身躯生生阻止，反倒显得是她不想路飞离开一样。 </p><p>而路飞也果然没有离开。 </p><p>似乎是发觉了罗的反应有多激烈，路飞还真就开始铆足了劲开始逗弄这小小的肉粒，甚至于周围的皮肤也一并被照顾起来，方寸之间的千万的神经元一同欢庆着快感的降临，然而理智却难以承受，甚至无从理解这份突如其来的刺激。 </p><p>“等……”罗想开口说些什么，身体却又软的不受控制，她先前的游刃有余俨然捅了此刻的娄子，路飞根本就不给她说话的机会，男孩似是发泄般轻咬着罗的阴蒂拉扯，力道却又不会真的让她疼痛，汹涌的快感犹如滔天巨浪，只几下就让罗觉得自己自己腿根都在抽搐。她像是变做了路飞口中的一颗蓝莓，圆润而饱熟，在他舌尖滚动的时刻不断溢出丰裕的汁水，从汗腺，从口腔，从泪腺，也从隐约的，空虚到有些发疼的小穴。 </p><p>只不过是动弹一下，她都能感到自己身下的床单，已经被满溢的爱液浸湿了整片。 </p><p>自己会被真的吃掉——这样可怖的念头开始不受控制的在脑海里乱窜，然而路飞却还保持着他那小心翼翼的独到温柔，所有的触碰力道减半，所有的亲吻速度放缓，源源不断的空虚混着从阴蒂而来的疯狂快感，正逼着她撕下所有的矜持挑逗，为自己的行为付出代价。 </p><p>“可以进去了吗？” </p><p>目眩神迷之际她听见路飞的声音，这才发觉草帽小子不知何时已经抬起了头，她的男孩不满的啃咬着她的耳垂，橡胶的手指撑开她满是爱液的穴口，罗呜咽着想躲开路飞的亲热，却又不知自己到底在抵抗些什么。 </p><p>“可以吗？”路飞又问了一遍，不轻不重的用自己的性器磨蹭着罗的下体，橡胶人的手指在甬道内越捅越深，甚至干脆膨胀到了和性器相差无几的粗细，而阴蒂犹在因为先前的快感兀自震颤，两厢联动着搅出愈发令人难耐的水声。 </p><p>“……进……进去……”罗抖着声音说道，听起来既甜又腻，根本没给人留任何拒绝的余地，然而路飞却好似有所不满似的咬着她的乳肉，愈发用力的搅着她体内的手指，另一只手倒是不知不觉也爬到了罗的胸上，肆意又轻柔的将那团软肉揉捏成各种形状。 </p><p>“真的好软啊……” </p><p>简直就是火上浇油。 </p><p>罗恨到不行，想踹路飞都没有办法，她的身体此刻在他面前暴露的彻底，舒展如同一本打开的书，而路飞这个素来急躁读者此刻却沉静的过分，只是一边搅动着罗愈发柔软的甬道一边揉弄她的乳房，将她的欲望拉高却又始终不给致命的那口，哪怕罗再能忍都只觉得空虚。 </p><p>不够，不够，怎么样都不够，身体里面空的想要爆炸，手指的温度根本比不上真货，然而无论她怎么扭动腰肢都被路飞温柔的摁住，又咬着她的下嘴唇堵回她的呻吟。 </p><p>“路……路飞……”忍不住了，罗想，她甚至终于拉下脸喊了路飞的名字，然而她的小男友却还是拒绝理她，只是一味的在她的体内旋转着手指，根本不顾她难耐到在床上乱蹬的腿和已经几乎腾空了的腰，他甚至干脆把她的一条腿架到了肩上。 </p><p>过度的温柔根本就是折磨，此刻的罗终于对这句话有了全新的理解，她的内里被摸到酸软难耐，甚至连乳房深处都有些许胀痛，然而就算到了这种地步路飞也还在抚弄着她的身体，时不时还要吻一吻她的胸部。 </p><p>眼泪终于爆发了出来。 </p><p>被逼到浑身燥热的那刻路飞终于开始了他的动作，手指抽出，已经被玩到急不可耐的甬道总算迎来期待已久的东西，湿润的爱液被性器摩出咕啾咕啾的声响，罗本就已经被逼出眼眶的泪水更是停留不住，几乎是和甬道内的液体一起疯狂的涌流。 </p><p>太深又太热，太涨又太满，被吊足了胃口的身体不知餍足的吮吸起路飞的性器，内部的敏感更是带动起阴蒂的快感。仿佛被侵犯的根本不止一具躯壳，就连思想，就连灵魂，就连最重要最重要的东西都被彻底剥夺。 </p><p>“好喜欢……” </p><p>咦？ </p><p>满身汗水的路飞一边继续着他的抽插，一边突然凑到罗的耳边呢喃，少年的舌头卷走了她的汗水与泪水，笃定又真诚的讲完了那个句子，“真的好喜欢啊，特拉仔你。” </p><p>眼前炸开了烟花。 </p><p>体内的痉挛瞬间海啸般涌起，路飞的话语则充当了最后的开关，罗体内的爱液刹不住车般汩汩流出，类似失禁又并非失禁的羞耻感间她下意识的挡住哭的不成样子的脸庞，然而甬道依然固执的收缩着不准路飞离去。 </p><p>太可怕了，她想，直球系小男生，真的太可怕了。 </p><p>眼眶又一次湿润起来的时候罗终于红着脸抱紧了路飞，和所有的性别、体验都没有关系，他是他的同盟与爱情，而爱情，与俗世无关。 </p><p>明天就得去找伊万，她感受着腰肌的酸痛想到，学术哪有命重要。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最开始叫这个题目，其实是想让罗老师性转之后稍微矮一些些，如果身高差缩小那么对腰部的负担应该也会缩小，但真正下笔之后思路改变，毕竟大姐姐调戏小男孩真的很香。 <br/>全文4500+，以上。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>